


Look After You

by harrysbraid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysbraid/pseuds/harrysbraid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>And even after getting off the bed, Louis feels the warmth of Harry’s lips. Even after Harry falls asleep, Louis feels the tenderness of the kiss. Even after he gets out of the house, he feels light. Even after the cold has bitten down on him, he feels like anything is possible.</em>
</p><p>Or the au where Louis vows to protect Harry and Harry loves Louis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> Just another one of my fanfiction that I hope you guys would love <33 title inspired by "look after you" by The Fray(and part of the fanfiction was inspired by the song too!)

"Harry! Why would you bring your teddy bear with you?! Afraid the monsters are going to come and find you?" One of the bigger kids yells out and roars of laughter exited the rest.

 

Louis whips his head around, looking for the kid. He is absolutely positive that he will knock the baby teeth out of all of them. All of the kids that are laughing. Louis finally sees Harry, sitting on one of the swing sets, holding a teddy bear so tight that Louis can see the whites of his skin. He holds on to the teddy bear as if it’s the only thing that can save him. Louis sees the group of older and bigger kids starting to surround Harry. Louis’ veins starts to run with adrenaline.

_Nobody is going to mess with him. Not on my watch._  Louis starts to walk to the playground, when he hears his friend, Stan, say,”Mate, it’s not worth it.”

Louis quickly turns around, furious that someone would say such a thing. “It _is_ worth it!” Louis retorts. Harry’s _worth it._

"You don’t have to help him." Stan says.

"I  _want_  to help him.” _I need to help him._

Louis runs off to the playground and right as he steps on the grass, the blonde kid with hair up to his arse(Louis assumes is the leader of the pack) leans in to Harry’s face and says,”I think I know why you brought the bear. Because you’re not afraid of just any monster. You’re afraid of the screams coming through your father’s mouth.”  
And that’s when Louis loses it. He aims his clenched fist right on the kid’s mouth.  _You don’t know what he’s been through so shut up,_ Louis wanted to yell.

The kid dramatically falls on the floor and cups his mouth with his hand. “Ow ow ow ow ow it hurts it really really hurts,” he cries out. Blood cakes his teeth.

Louis kneels down to where the leader lays on the floor and whispers,”If you want to try a stunt like that again, next time, I’ll aim for your balls.” Louis slowly stands up and looks at the rest of his group. “Any of you want to try? I can do the same to you,too. Only it would be worse.” Louis points at the leader. “This was only just practice.”

The kids shake their heads. Their eyes dart back and forth, from Louis to their leader lying on the floor.

"Scram." Louis says.

The kids run away, as far as they can get away from Louis while he walks over to Harry.

"Hey." Louis tries to give Harry a smile, but it comes out pained.

Harry has tears dripping down his face, his curly hair shaggier than usual, as if to match his sad mood. His green eyes are dull. His lips waver and forms into a tiny pout. Harry is like glass. Vulnerable and see through, and when you don’t handle him carefully, you just might break him. Louis can tell Harry is trying to cover up his shaking hands. Louis takes both hands in his and looks at Harry. Sweet, loving, adorable Harry.

"Harry, look at me." Louis says. Harry shake his head and sniffles, the tears falling down faster now. Louis places a finger under Harry’s chin and lifts his head up. "It’s ok. I’m here now. The bullies are gone. I’m here to protect you. I promise."

Harry nods, taking a shaky breath.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" Louis asks. "C’mon. Let’s wash you up."

Harry lands on his feet, and instead of walking to the bathroom, he hugs Louis. Tighter than he can hold his bear.

"Hey, it’s ok. It’s going to be ok. Just don’t listen to the kids. They don’t know anything." Louis drowns out his comforting words as Harry starts to wail. Louis closes his eyes and rub Harry’s back, drawing little circles on his spine, knowing that Harry likes the feeling it brings.

When it feels like the lunch bell will ring, Harry finally runs out of tears to spill.

"Do you want me to hang out with you after school?" Louis asks. Harry nods.

Louis looks up to see the principal walking over to them, with one of the quieter kids from the group.  _Dammit_ , Louis thinks.

"Did you do this to him?" Principal Harper asks. Louis wants to smack the smirk off the kid’s face.

"Yes. But only because he was bullying him." Louis gestures to Harry. Harry stares at his Spider-Man vans.

"That’s not what I heard. Nick told me the you’ve punched a student for no reason." Principal Harper says, putting her hands on her hips.

So smirky-kid has a name. Louis already hates the guy.

Louis puts up his hands. “Just because I’m known as the troublemaker doesn’t mean I’m always like that.”

"That doesn’t excuse you for what you did to poor Greg." Nick says angrily.

Louis rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to talk back but Principal Harper cuts in.

"Louis Tomlinson,you are suspended. Follow me." Principal Harper walks away, Nick trailing her. Louis turns to Harry.

"I’ll meet you after school ok? Don’t frown like that Harry. I always get in trouble, so why would this be any different?"  _Because this is Harry. This is different because this time Harry is the reason._  Louis shakes his thoughts away.

"I’m sorry I got you in trouble." Harry whispers.

"Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you later." Louis leaves before he can hear Harry respond.

 

***

  
"Seriously, Louis?! Suspension?! Are you serious?" His mum yelled as he washes the dishes.

"Mom, I already told you. Harry was being bullied and I just defended him."

"You didn’t have to bring violence into it!"

"Well, if I didn’t, than the group of nutjobs are more than likely to do it. The important thing is that Harry is safe." Well, as safe as someone in Harry’s position can be.

Louis’ mum sighs. “You sure do care about Harry.”

"Why wouldn’t I? He’s like a brother to me."

Louis turns around when his mum didn’t respond. Her pink lips are chapped, and is formed in a tight line. He can see the hesitation in her eyes.

"I don’t want you to visit Harry. Not until you get your act together."

Louis opens his mouth to retort.  _That’s ridiculous_ , he’d say.  _You can’t take Harry away from me. You can’t take him away._  But he looks into her eyes and sees that she doesn’t want to do this, but has to. She’s doing this for his benefit. What is the benefit in taking Harry away?

Louis sighs in defeat. “Of course mum. I won’t visit Harry.”

 

***

  
That night Louis visits Harry. (His mum didn’t say _when_  he couldn’t visit Harry.) Later, he’d be right back in his own room, sleeping. But it’s a little more complicated than that. Sound pretty simple. Usually, whenever he visits Harry, he stays there for the rest of the night. He stays there until the sun comes up. This time, he has to leave before the sun comes up, and that would be pretty difficult because Louis loves the way the sunlight radiates off of Harry’s skin, making him look hauntingly beautiful.

Louis runs and runs until he feels as if his lungs will explode. But he doesn’t stop until he hears the usual screaming coming from Harry’s house. Louis walks to the familiar backyard, with flowers and trees that are starting to die. He continues on until he sees the glass window. He lightly taps on the screen. He hops on the balls of his feet, fighting off the cold as best as he can. Harry opens the window, wide eyed with fear, and pulls Louis inside.

They hold each other for a while. Louis closes his eyes, loving the feeling of Harry.

"I thought you would be grounded for sure." Harry whispers.

"I technically am, but I think keeping you safe is much more important." Louis softly says.

They lay on Harry’s bed. The bed isn’t made for two people, but they make it work. Louis spoons Harry, trying to keep him warm, even though the blanket keeps them warm enough. Louis can hear the screams getting louder within the next five minutes. Harry curls into an even smaller ball and Louis holds him tighter.

"They’re fighting about Gemma. She ran away." Harry says.

"Today?" Louis asks, rubbing his cheek against Harry’s shoulder.

"Yeah. She told me she won’t be gone for long though. Just long enough to get her head cleared out." Harry suddenly stays still.

"Would you run away?" Louis breathes out.

"No. I would never."

"Really? Why not?" Louis asks, caught off guard by Harry’s answer.

"Because you’re here, and I don’t want to run away from places that you’re at."

Louis’ heart thumps faster and harder. He hopes Harry can’t feel the blush creeping up into his cheeks. He rubs his nose against Harry’s nape.

"You’re adorable, you know that?" Louis says.

"You’re brave, you know that?" Harry mocks Louis’ tone. "But seriously, you’re so brave. You protected me today. Thank you for being there."

"It’s no problem. That’s what friends are for." The word,’friends’ felt dry on Louis’ tongue.

Harry stays quiet and his parent’s screams become cries. Mostly coming from Harry’s mum. Louis just wants Harry to get away. Get away from all of this drama. Get away from the thing that would scar him for life. Harry stays quiet throughout everything though, and Louis is pretty sure  _Harry_  is the brave one.

Louis slowly gets out of the bed, sure that Harry is asleep. That’s when he hears a rustling and sees that Harry is far from sleep.

"Remember that one night I told you that my bear, Boo, is the one thing that I know will always protect me?" Harry asks, sitting up against the headboard.

Louis nods. As if Harry’s voice is a magnet, Louis sits back down on the bed, right next to Harry.

"Well, I threw him away. He doesn’t protect me. He never did. You were the only one that protected me." Harry wraps his arms around Louis and places his head against Louis’ chest. "I thought maybe that was Boo’s job, but I see now that it was always yours. And that’s why I’m calling you Boo Bear. Will you be my Boo Bear?"

Louis place his hand on Harry’s arm and drew him closer. “Only if you be my baby.”

Harry looks up, green eyes glinting. He smiles and Louis can’t help smiling back. It’d been a while since he’d seen that dimple.

"I thought I was already your baby?" Harry says, his smile widening. Louis doesn’t understand how he can smile so beautifully.

"Okay, fine, I’ll be your Boo Bear." Louis says in defeat.

"Yay!" Harry says, giving Louis a quick kiss on the cheek.

And even after getting off the bed, Louis feels the warmth of Harry’s lips. Even after Harry falls asleep, Louis feels the tenderness of the kiss. Even after he gets out of the house, he feels light. Even after the cold has bitten down on him, he feels like anything is possible.

  
***

  
Louis was surfing the telly on a boring Saturday evening when the doorbell sounded.

"Louis, can you get that?" His mum asked.

"I live for it." Louis says as he gets up.

The first thing Louis notices once he opens the door is Harry. He seems happier and more lively. His eyes take on a brighter color. The second thing he sees Gemma right behind him. Louis frowns, remembering the night before when she ran away. The third thing Louis notices is the suitcase Gemma holds in her hands.

"Hi." Harry shyly smiles.

"Hi." Louis says, opening the door wider.

"Hey! What brings you kids here?" Louis’ mum comes out of the kitchen and hugs both Harry and Gemma. She quickly gives Louis a surprised look before asking,"What are the suitcases for?"

"Gemma and I asked our parents if we can stay the night." Harry answers, giving Louis’ mum a big smile. "They said yes."

"Oh, ok. Just remember not to stay up too late. Louis, help them bring their stuff up." Louis’ mum disappears into the kitchen.

"C’mon. I’ll show you to your rooms." Louis says.

"Louis, you act as if we don’t know our way. I mean, we practically live here too,you know." Gemma says, bringing the suitcase up the stairs.

Louis shrugs. “Just remember to not put too much makeup on my sisters. I don’t want them looking like you.”

"Oh, shut up you twat." Gemma sticks out her tongue.

"So. She came back huh?" Louis asks Harry once Gemma is out of earshot.

"Yup. Mummy and daddy were worried sick, as you can tell, but I think they went soft on her because they blame themselves for her running off." Harry looks over to Louis and Louis feels every beat his heart makes.

Louis hears squeals coming from his sisters’ room and Louis yells,”Gemma! Stop scaring the kids with your face!”

"Shut up!" Gemma automatically responds.

Harry takes Louis’ hand and Louis squeezes. They walk up the stairs and into Louis’ room.

  
***

  
"Louis? Louis? Boo Bear?"

"What, Harry?" Louis looks over to the wall clock groggily. 2:13 a.m. ”Why would go wake me up at 2:13 in the morning?”

"I couldn’t sleep." Harry whispers, tugging at Louis’ shirt. "Can you play for me? It helps me sleep."

Louis nods, still half-asleep. “Just let me wake up for a bit.”

Louis slowly gets up and holds Harry’s hand on the walk down the stairs.

"So what song do you want me to play?" Louis asks, sitting on the piano bench. He lifts up the lid of the piano and plays a key. It echoes in the dark of  the night.

"Anything. I love anything you play." Harry’s head is placed on Louis’ lap.

"Don’t fall off, baby. I don’t want you injuring yourself." Louis pokes Harry on the cheek, where his dimple would be. Harry giggles.

Louis starts to play one of his favorites, _Liszt Lieberstraum No. 3._  This song reminds him of Harry. All soft and fast and bright, but living a little on the dangerous side and broken at the same time. This song is just a reminder to Louis of what Harry is and what he has become.

As soon as he’s done, Harry says,”Your fingers are beautiful as you play.”

"Well, that’s quite the compliment," Louis says light hearted, when really, he feels his heart taking a dip as heavy as an anchor.

"I just love how your fingers move from key to key, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. And I love how you play with such gentleness, like the piano is a baby and you’re trying to wake it up." Harry yawns.

"I’m guessing the sleep is getting to your head." Louis gently lifts Harry’s head off of his lap.

"No," Harry whines. "Can you play one more song?"

Harry’s green eyes plead and plead and Louis can’t seem to say no. “Fine.”

Louis decides to play  _Brahms - Romanze in F Major._  It’s slow and it has a relaxing feel to it. It the perfect song to listen to when in need of relaxation, or in this case, sleep.

"Boo Bear?" Harry asks before Louis places his hands in the keyboard.

"Yes, babe?"

"I promise that I will protect you, too." Harry whispers.

"You don’t have to. You don’t owe me anything." Louis says, playing with Harry’s curls.

"Boo Bear?" Harry asks again.

"Yes, babe?"

"I love you." Harry says, his words slower than usual.

Louis’ toes curl. He feels his chest explode, with surprise, shock, and a bunch of who-knows-what-else. His stomach erupts with butterflies and other creepy crawlers. The feelings suddenly appeared and it scares him. It scares Louis. What are these feelings? Why is he feeling them? Isn’t Harry like a brother to him? Should he say it back? He feels the hesitation rising in his throat. What if Harry didn’t mean it? What if Harry didn’t know he said it? What if Louis said it back? What if he regrets saying it? Why does it even matter if he says,”I love you”?

Louis decides to play the piano. If he can’t even open his mouth to respond, he might as well just start playing the last song of the night. His hands shake as he gets from key to key.

Louis isn’t even halfway through the song when he hears Harry snore. Louis stops playing the piano and lightly brushes his hand across Harry’s cheeks and the outline of his nose, his hand still shaking. He plays with Harry’s curls. Louis pulls at one of them and watches it bounce back to its original form. Louis kisses Harry lightly on the cheek.  
 _Do I love him?_  Louis looks at Harry. Harry seems so much more at peace when he’s sleeping. Louis can feel the beat of his heart rising by the second.  _Is it love?_

 

***

  
Louis doesn’t know what happened after. Something’s changed after that night of piano playing.

"Hey, Boo Bear." Harry says the next morning during breakfast, his mop of curls lopsided to the right.

"Hi, Harry." Louis says, staring at his soggy cereal.

“‘Boo Bear’? That’s a really cute nickname. How did you come up with it?” Louis’ mum asks, putting eggs and bacon on the plate in front of Gemma and Louis’ sisters.

"I had this bear named Boo. He was supposed to protect me but he never did. Louis was the one that protected me. And that’s how I came up with Boo Bear." Harry smiles proudly. Louis blushes profoundly.

"Awwwwwww Harry that’s adorable. Isn’t that adorable, Louis?" Gemma asks, mouthful of eggs.

"How about you ask me again when your mouth isn’t filled with breakfast?" Louis spats. He cringes.

What is happening? Just because Harry said “I love you” when he was half-asleep doesn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean  _anything_. It will  _never_  amount to anything. So why is Louis feeling so damn pissed and confused?

"I’m not hungry anymore." Louis says abruptly, kicking his chair back. He walks to the kitchen and places his bowl in the sink. As he walk past the dinner table, Louis notices Harry hurriedly eating his breakfast. Once he stuffs it all in his mouth, he follows Louis suit. Louis runs up the stairs quickly.

"What-am-I-doing?" Louis mumbles into his pillow, breaking down each word. What is he doing? He doesn’t understand. Why is he so angry? Why is he so confused? Feelings are so damn confusing sometimes.

Harry appears by the door frame, his eyebrows pushed together. He’s worried as hell and it’s all Louis’ fault. He shouldn’t bring the kid down with him, but he can’t help it. He can’t control his feelings as much as he would like to.

"Hey, Boo Bear." Harry says cautiously.

The nickname gives Louis a shiver. “Please don’t call me that anymore.” Louis says, still faced-down on his pillow.

"Why? What happened? Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Harry asks, his voice filled with concern.

_Oh Harry,_ Louis thinks. _It was you. It was always you._

"Nothing. You didn’t do anything." Louis says, forcing a smile.

"You can tell me. Remember, I promised to protect you." Harry huffs out his chest, causing Louis to laugh through his grimace.

But how can you protect someone for their feelings?

"Ah, well, let me just say I’m going through some teenager stuff that you won’t understand just yet."

"I don’t have to understand. I can just listen. You know, get some things off your chest."

_Man,_  Louis thinks. This kid is not making things any easier.

Louis bites his bottom lip. “Were you fully awake when you said those things?”

"What things? That I’ll protect you?"

"No." Louis says at a pace Harry usually speaks at. "The other thing."

“‘I love you’?” Harry asks, his voice now barely a whisper.

Louis’ breath hitches. He remembers.

Seeing the hesitation on Louis’ face, Harry continues. “What’s so bad about that? I love you, Louis. I mean it. I love you.”

Louis closes his eyes tightly, shaking his head. This can’t be happening. Why is Harry saying these things? How can he say those things so easily? Does he know what it means to Louis? Does Louis even really know what it means for himself?

"Nothing’s bad about that." Louis says, his voice straining.

"Than why are you acting like this?" Harry asks.

"Like what?" A bitch? A prick? A twat? A lovesick puppy that can’t get his act together?

"Like……angry." Harry says.

"I’m not angry at you. I’m angry at myself."

"Why?"

"I don’t know. Why are you asking so much?" Louis rubs his temples.

"Because I care about you. I promised I would protect you."

Louis snaps. “Protect me from what? The monsters you are so afraid of? The monsters at school? Because if you can’t protect yourself from them than how can you protect me from mines?”

Louis regrets the words just as fast as the words left his mouth. “Harry, I didn’t mean that. I’m just so angry and confused and I don’t know what the hell is coming out of my mouth at this point-“

Harry didn’t need to say anything. His eyes are an open book.  _You hurt me,_  his green eyes say.

"I’m sorry." Louis whispers.

Harry shakes his head in disbelief and runs out of the room. Louis can hear the conversation between Harry and Gemma. Louis presses his palms onto his ears, hoping it’ll muffle the words. Barely.

"You hurt his feelings." Gemma says, appearing out of the blue. "And I know you’re having trouble handling your feelings. We’ve all been there. But just remember to apologize and explain when you get your act together."

Louis just stares at her miserably.

She flips her hair as she turns to leave.

And now Louis feels worse than he already did.

  
***

  
Four years pass by with nothing good. Four years of no more dimpled smiles. Four years of no more sparkly, green eyes. Four years of no more nicknames. Four years of heartbreaking silence. Four years of confusion and hurt. Four years of secrets so deep it scars.

By now, Louis is a junior in high school and he’s pretty much done with the world. His only friends are the soccer balls in the equipment room and his brown paper bag lunch. He looks around the school campus, wondering which spot he should take as his next hideout.

"Hey! Kid!" A voice yells.

Louis really hopes whoever is yelling would soon shut up. The voice is so loud, it can be heard across the ocean. It’s giving Louis a migraine.

"Tomlinson! I’m talking to you!"

Louis rolls his eyes. He stops and turns around only to see the one person in the world to call him ‘Tomlinson.’

"Nick, I would love to help you, but I’m too busy hating your fucking guts." Louis says, tightening his grip on his lunch.

"You know what I heard?" Nick asks, taking a predatory step towards Louis.

"I’m surprised you can hear, considering the fact that your voice clogs up your eardrums." Louis says.

Nick scoffs. “You’re getting on my nerves,Tomlinson.”

"Well, you came up to me so I guess that’s your problem."

Nick’s eyes turn into tiny slits. Louis notices Nick’s hand forming into two, hard fists, as well as the tiny crowd surrounding them. Louis can sense his adrenaline rush forming on his toes. “This is why I want to pull your fucking eyeballs out.”

Louis raises his hands,palms faced-up. “Look, if you’re expecting me to start fighting you, it’s not worth it. I’m not worthy of your perfectly manicured nails.”

Nick huffs out. “You better shut up now before you’ll regret it.” Nick shakes his fist near Louis’ face.

"You sure are-" Louis starts.

"A twat. Yes, we all know that."

Louis looks at the hand pressed against his chest. Big with long, lean fingers. His eyes follows to where the hand is connected to. He looks up into the only pair of green eyes in town. The only pair of green eyes that will bring many memories. Painful memories.

"Harry, this isn’t any of your business." Says Nick, eyes still dangerously on Louis.

"It’s his business as much as it is mine’s." Harry says, his voice as deep as the ocean.

Louis places a hand gently against Harry’s chest. He can feel the muscles under all the fabric. “Harry, leave. Now.”

Harry gives Louis a look.  _No. I won’t_ , his green eyes says.

"Yes, Harry. Just leave your boyfriend to me. I promise I’ll take good care of him."

Louis feels his heart bounce at the word,’boyfriend.’

"You sure talk shit for someone who doesn’t have the balls to actually do something about it." Louis says in disgust.

Sometimes Louis wishes he can keep his sass down to a minimum. It can bring him trouble as much as pain. This was one of those times.

Before he was fully conscious of what was happening, Louis was pinned to his back and being punched left and right. He was starting to feel as if his face was taking a different structure when it suddenly stops. He sits up and leans on his elbow. He sees an image of a curly haired boy throwing a punch right on the mouth of a much smaller boy.

Louis can’t help but smile through the pain.

Harry stares at his palms in fright, as if afraid of what he just did. Louis stands up and places his palm on Harry’s shoulder. Harry jumps, seeming to get out of his daze.

"You didn’t have to-" Louis starts to say when a voice behind them yells,"Hey! What did you do to that young boy?!"

"Run!" Louis says, grabbing Harry by the wrist. They sprint off.

Left, right, right, right, left.

They enter a greenhouse. The room is filled with green, brown, and smells like nature. The flowers and plants starts to grow out of the dirt. It reminds Louis of Harry’s backyard,except instead of the dying,in the greenhouse becomes the blooming and growing.

Out of breath, they both take a seat by a potted plant as big as their heads.

When Louis can finally get air in his lungs, he says,”You didn’t have to step in.”

Louis turns his head when he doesn’t get and answer. Harry has his eyebrows furrowed. His pink lips practically form a pout. Louis suddenly has the urge to trace the outline of Harry’s lips. Louis curls his fingers.

"Well, thank you. For what you did. Although we’re going to be in a shitload of trouble." Louis continues.

Silence.

"You know this would go a lot smoother if you talked."

"Do you remember what I said? I promised you. I promised you that I would protect you. And I did just that. I protected you." Harry continues.

"I don’t remember." Louis lied. Louis hated lying, especially to someone he loves. But he finds it necessary in this situation.

"You really don’t remember? You protected me from those bullies at school and I called you ‘boo bear’ and I said ‘I loved you’ and you just disappeared. You disappeared from my life after all of that. And you know what? I kept my promise. But you didn’t. You didn’t keep your promise. Why is that Louis?" Harry says all of this in a rush, as if he recited this over and over in his head just before he actually said it. Harry looks over to Louis but all Louis could do is bite his lip. Harry chuckles bitterly. "You’re lying. You remember. You remember everything."

"Yes, I remember. Is it that bad?" Louis asks. Yes, it is that bad, because all the remembering would never bring Harry. It would just bring the broken images of Harry into his mind. Harry Harry Harry. And all Louis ever has is the broken pieces of his heart.

"Yes, because knowing that you remember all of this and you still don’t-" Harry suddenly stops.

"Don’t what?" Louis breathes out.

Harry throws his hands up in the air and slaps it against his thighs. Louis notices Harry wears really skinny jeans. He can feel his mouth watering at how good his thighs look. Louis looks away before he does something he regrets. “You don’t care. You just don’t care. I thought you did but apparently not.” Harry says.

Louis decides to keep his mouth shut for the remainder of the conversation.

"Remember when I said,’I love you’? You ran off right after. Why is that?" Harry asks, his voice a deeper rumbling.

_You sure seem very chatty now,_ Louis thinks. Louis purses his lips.

Harry sighs and slumps back against the wall. He apparently has given up.

"I care, ok? I care for you. I still do." Louis slowly says. He plays with a loose thread on his jeans. "I care so damn much about you that it hurts even more. And back then, when you said those three words, I didn’t know what they meant. I was afraid of what they meant. I mean, yes, I knew what they meant when I say it to my family and all, but to a whole other person? To love someone so much it feels as of your heart will explode? That’s what you made me feel Harry. Love. And I guess I was afraid of it. Afraid of how you made me feel, afraid of how I would approach it. I wasn’t ready. I wasn’t ready for that kind of love." The thread tightens around his finger, almost cutting off his blood circulation.

"Are you ready for that kind of love now?" Louis faces Harry and Harry faces Louis. Harry’s green eyes seems so much older and wiser, as if he has been exposed to the wild and beautiful parts of the world. Louis realizes that Harry is wildly beautiful. The thread tightens and tightens around Louis’ finger.

Harry slowly leans in, cautious about his movements. Louis lean in too, trying to calm his racing heart.

When Louis’ lips hover over Harry’s, almost in contact, Louis whispers,”I’m ready.”

The thread breaks off and they kiss. Louis holds onto Harry as if he needs Harry’s touch to be able to properly breathe, which is odd because he can barely breath when Harry’s around.

Harry places his big hands around Louis’ tiny waist while Louis plays with Harry’s curls. He misses those curls way more than he thought he would.

Louis breaks apart right there. He can’t help but smile as the tears drop down his face. He’s so relieved that Harry’s here, right there and not in some fantasy, that he cries.

"Why are you crying, love?" Harry whispers, placing their forehead against each other. Harry wipes off Louis’ tears with his thumb. Harry drops his hand but Louis holds it against his cheek.

"Because you’re here. You’re actually here. And I love you for being here." The L-word slipped out and it hangs in the air between them like fog.

"You love me?" Harry asks, tears forming in his eyes.

Louis laughs. “Yes, I do. I love you so damn much I think I have to break-up with you.”

"Break-up? We’re together?" Harry asks, showing off his dimples. Louis runs his thumb across the skin.

"I didn’t say that." Louis cocks his head to the side. The dorky smile on his face seems to be permanent.

Harry laughs and Louis breathes in the hot air coming from Harry’s adorable mouth. Harry puts his hand against the small of Louis’ back and pulls them closer. “Well, than I’ll say it. We’re together.”

"Harry! What happened to asking like the gentleman I know you are?"

"Right, right." Harry smiles. "Louis Tomlinson?"

"Yes?" Louis giggles.

"Will you be, and always will be, my boyfriend?" Harry’s dimple deepens.

"Hmmmmmm sorry it’s a no."

"What?" Harry asks in mock disbelief.

Louis shrugs. “I can’t always be your boyfriend. I mean what if I become your husband?”

Harry’s eyes sparkle. The flowers and plants around them makes his green eyes even greener and brighter.

"Will you be my boyfriend? And than become my forever-and-always husband?" Harry asks, practically laughing through the proposal.

"Yes and absolutely yes." Louis says, tears drying up. Louis smashes his lips against Harry’s and they kiss again.

"Wait." Louis says.

"Yes, boyfriend?" Harry asks. Louis smiles.

"One: I already love the way you call me,’boyfriend’, so don’t stop anytime soon. Two: I’m sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Harry bites Louis’ shoulder, bringing a shiver across Louis’ spine.

"Well, Gemma told me to apologize to you when I got my act together."

Harry roars with laughter, and Louis loves the fact that he can make Harry laugh like that, all happy and loud and shaking shoulders and scrunched up nose and aching stomach right after.

Harry kisses Louis once more, leaving Louis breathless, before saying,”I forgive you.”

  
***

  
Louis gets in trouble with his mum and the school principal but it doesn’t matter because Louis is happy. Louis has a black eye but it doesn’t matter because Louis is happy. Louis can’t smile without his face hurting but it doesn’t matter because Louis is happy. Louis is now under house arrest but it doesn’t matter because Louis is happy. Happy happy happy. Louis is utterly and uncontrollably happy.

Louis lays on his back, staring at the ceiling, replaying the kiss over and over in his head. He feels a smile breaking out on his face, but grimaces when the pain enters instead.

"Louis."

Louis sits up to see his mum.

"Mum, I’m sorry. I promise you I won’t do anything like that again. It was stupid and immature, and I know you should just kick me out already-"

"Louis, calm down." She sits on the edge of the bed. "I’m not here because you got a black eye." She places her hand over Louis’ and gives him a light squeeze. "This is about Harry."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I knew something happened between you two that day, four years ago. I know it’s none of my business to know what about but I’m glad you two made up." She gives Louis’ hand a tiny pat before standing up.

"Wait." Louis says.

Louis’ mum raises her eyebrows.

"How did you know we made up?" Louis asks.

"Let’s just say you have a different light in your eyes when you have him and when you don’t." She gives Louis a smile before closing the door.

  
***

  
"Louis? Boo Bear? Lou?"

Louis groggily rolls over to his side. 2:32 a.m.

"Wakey wakey Lou."

"Urgh…..what?" Louis rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks at where the voice came from. Through the window, he sees Harry in a black coat and hair blown out of his face.

"Hello, handsome." Harry says, his dimple making an appearance.

Louis opens his window wider. The cool breeze helps him stay alert focused on Harry. “Hey there. What are you doing at my house at 2 in the morning?”

"I just went out for a cuddle. You know I haven’t had your cuddles for a very long time." Harry huffs out, a tiny white cloud taking form. Louis observes Harry and notices a tiny bruise on his wrist.

Louis gestures to his wrist. “What happened, Harry?”

Harry just shakes his head. “They were fighting again. This time, it got physical and I got in the middle of it.”

"Intentionally?"

Harry nods.

"Oh, Harry." Louis whispers.

Harry just stares at his feet. He looks so much smaller when he isn’t looking at Louis. “Yeah. But the good thing is they’re finally getting a divorce.”

"That’s wonderful!" Louis says.

"No, it’s not." Harry mumbles.

"Why not, Harry?" Louis asks patiently.

Harry looks up and he seems bigger and broader. “Because I won’t have an excuse for you to hold me.”

Louis feels his heart fly and he pulls Harry by the collars. “Oh come here, you.”

Harry steps foot in Louis’ room and eyes the decorations and his things from the desk to the bed to the floor. “Your room hasn’t changed much the last time I’ve been here.”

Louis shrugs. “The room hasn’t but I sure have.”

Harry turns around to look at Louis and it feels as if Louis is drowning. Drowning in his lust for Harry. Drowning in his fond. Drowning in his need for contact. Drowning in the many beats and flutters of his heart. Drowning in his love. 

They stare into each other’s eyes, and the electricity between them intensifies. As if there was a rope pulling them together, or a magnet attracting them to one another, they walk until they are touching, feeling, and needing each other’s heat.

Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck while Harry places his hands at the base of Louis’ spine. Harry rests his chin atop Louis’ shoulder and Louis presses his face on Harry’s chest, breathing in the scent of him.

Louis listens to the beat of Harry’s heart like its music to his ears. Bump ba-bump bump ba-bump ba-bump. So steady and secure, like his arms, making him feel warm and alive. Louis holds on tighter. He can stay like this forever.  _Please let time stop so I can stay like this forever,_ Louis thinks.

Than came a loud clap of thunder outside. Louis practically jumps out of his skin. Harry squeezes Louis’ hands.

"It’s just a bit of rain and thunder." Harry whispers.

"I know. I just don’t like the noise thunder brings. It’s so damn loud and-"

The room flashes with white and the rain pounds harder.

"Fuck! I hate thunder!" Louis shouts in fright.

Harry chuckles. He pulls Louis onto the bed and pulls the blanket up to his chest. “Don’t worry, Boo Bear. I’ll look after you.”

Louis places his head on Harry’s chest as Harry wraps his arms across Louis’ chest and shoulder. “Only if you let me do the same to you.”

Harry hugs Louis tighter and Louis finds it harder to breathe. But he’s used to it, because just being around Harry can make him breathless. “I’ll protect you from the thunder.”

"I’ll protect you from the monsters." Louis vows.

"And we’ll protect each other from everything else that comes our way." Harry concludes.

Louis kisses Harry’s lips and whispers,”Sounds like a plan.”

  
***

  
"Louis? Lou? Boo? Boo Bear?"

"Urgh……what is it Harry? Do you need me to get you some water?" Louis asks,rubbing his eyes.

"No."

"Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"No."

"Than what is it?"

Harry sighs, his voice sounding much deeper when he says,”I just miss hearing you play piano.”

Louis feels his heart become liquefied and smiles. “Of course I would play the piano for you.” Louis kisses Harry’s forehead before he gets off the bed. Harry and Louis automatically grasp each other’s hand.

Louis sits on the piano bench and Harry places his head on Louis’ shoulder.

Louis playfully shrugs Harry off but Harry refuses with a grunt. “You smell like sleep.” Louis complains.

"You like my sleep smell." Harry protests.

"I do not." Louis says.

Harry bites Louis’ shoulder before saying,”Don’t worry, Lou. I know you don’t like it. You love it.”

Louis blushes but continues his part of stubborn. “Oh, shut up.”

Louis places his hands on too of the keys, lightly feeling the smoothness. Before he starts playing Harry asks,”Louis?”

"Yes, baby?" Louis asks, moving a price of Harry’s hair behind his ear.

"Do you know I love you?"

"Of course." Louis says. "Do you know I love you more?"

Harry smiles, and Louis lightly lifts a finger on Harry’s dimple. “Impossible.”

"It is so." Louis says,smiling,too.

"How about you play the piano and I’ll think about it." Harry says, closing his eyes.

Louis decides to play  _"One Night at Mozart’s"_  by David Nevue because its’ a happy song, and a night like this deserves a happy song.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it and thank you so much for reading this fanfic and I promise you guys, there are more to come :D


End file.
